unofficialnarutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Uchiha
Madoka Uchiha is the Youngest Grand Daughter of Sage of the Six Paths and Ha also Youngest Descendant of Uchiha Clan Ancestor also Youngest Daughter of Tajima Uchiha and the second Jinchuuriki of Ten-Tails . She was also a renown as "Legendary Goddess Strongest Kunoichi Child" by his Grandfather because she was a Youngest Daughter of Sage of the Six Paths and the main protagonist of Naruto Series. Information English Name:Madoka Uchiha, Race/Element:Goddess, Legend, Pure, Kunoichi, Jinchuuriki: Juubi (Ten-Tails), Nature Types: All, Family: Sage of the Six Paths (Grand Father), Ha (Grand Mother), Uchiha Clan Ancestor (Ancestor), Tajima Uchiha (Father), Madara Uchiha (Eldest Uncle), Izuna Uchiha (Elder Uncle), Tobi (AKA: Obito Uchiha under Madara's Control) (Eld Uncle) Shisui Uchiha (OIder Brother), Itachi Uchiha (Old Brother), Sasuke Uchiha (Old Brother), Gingka Uchiha (Brother), Lowest Rank: Genin, Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan (Right Eye), Mangekyou Sharingan (awakened from her Right Eye), Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (borrowed from her Older brother's eye), Ultimate Eternal Sharingan (awakened if combine all of Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and Uchiha Members' Mangekyou Sharingan also Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) and Rinnegan (Left Eye), Immunity: Everything, Resistant: Demons, Shadow, Darkness, Hatred and Despair , Weakness: None, Age: 3 Relationships Sage of the Six Paths = She loves her father so much likely,he uses the last words to seal the Ten-Tails inside of her and her father will Sacrifice., Ha = along with her wife, the Ten-Tails will sealed inside of her and Sacrifice, Senju Clan Ancestor = She loves her Younger Brother but he is over 155 years old also he will Sacrifice, Uchiha Clan Ancestor = She loves her Older Brother who is over 299 years old and he will Sacrifice, Madara Uchiha = He tells the truth of Sage of the Six Paths and Ha, Hashirama Senju = He believed in the Will of Fire and she does believe in the Will of Fire too, Naruto Uzumaki = He will not give up in his ninja way and she does believed in Naruto Uzumaki also may crush on Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha = He will take revenge on Danzo (but not Hidden Leaf Village anymore) and she may help him to avenge his Older Brother Itachi Uchiha because Sasuke believed the truth of Madara (Obito Uchiha), Obito Uchiha = He always tells the truth but lie and giving his jutsu to her also she will adopt the Project Tsuki No me and the Eye of the Moon Plan. Ten-Tails = She treats the Ten-Tails like her father. Appearance Madoka Uchiha have sleeveless shirt and skirt,who is 3 years old and she's also wears gunbai and sword on her back, ribbons of her hair, Tobi's Mask, slippers and Body Armor on her body. Believe in Will of Fire or Curse of Hatred? she believe in Will of Fire or Curse of Hatred and Madoka Uchiha is the only one who believed both of Will of Fire and Curse of Hatred who dreamed to become Hokage by promoting, appointing and appeal by answering to Fire Daimyo that she is the Youngest Great-Great Daughter of Legendary Shinobi, Sage of the Six Paths Goal Like her father, Sage of the Six Paths, She and her Grand father's ultimate goal is to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Jutsu Space Time Ninjutsu, Creation of All Things, Six Paths of Pain, Planetary Devastation, Almighty Push, Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Kamui, Tailed Beast Bomb (activated if she transformed into Full Beast) Trivia * She wears a Tobi's Mask to prevent seeing her "true face" also makes extra sturdy for battle and wears the Body Armor to protect on it's body. * She brings gunbai and sword on her back to battle somebody * She is the only kid or little girl, who is the Daimyo after her Grandfather founded the Shizenagakure and the first Shizenakage is her Grandfather. * Her favorite theme and will be setting is Nagato's theme or Sage of the Six Paths' Theme.